Trailer chassis heretofore employed for motor homes, recreational vehicles, travel trailers, and utility trailers have been constructed of tubular steel members welded together to form a frame on which angle iron is mounted to support the trailer flooring and to provide a side enclosure.
A trailer chassis is conventionally constructed of sections of 6 by 2 inch or 5 by 2 inch 11 gauge tubing welded together to form a bed which is usually about 194 inches long and approximately 12 inches high. A piece of 3.times.31/4 inch structural angle iron is generally turned upside down to support lumber planks to form the trailer floor.
An A-frame is usually welded under the chassis to provide a tongue for towing the trailer. The length of the trailer is usually standard lumber length of 16 feet and the bed is made from 2.times.12 planks. The remaining structure of the trailer is designed around the axle, the under carriage assembly and the flooring. Trailers are usually mounted of leaf spring supported axles.
Trailer chassis developed heretofore have not been constructed to provide much flexibility. The length of the trailer is controlled by the length of standard lumber, sixteen (16) feet. Accessories, such as fenders, added weight to the trailer without adding to the structural capacity of the trailer. The capacity of a conventional trailer chassis is self-limiting because of the inherent weight of the structure.